


All the roads lead to you.

by rafaelgrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: Theo wants to breakup, Liam begs to know why.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	All the roads lead to you.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked, my voice trembling with every shadow of anguish and dismay. I fought to keep the tears from slipping through my face, as they burned on my eyes. I wanted to hug him, tell him to stay, _beg him_ … What’s the purpose? It was beyond me trying to enforce _him_ \- of all people, to do something he didn’t want. But I needed to know. “You’re seeing someone else, is that it?” I insisted.

Theo shrugged, shaking his head while fixating on something that wasn’t me. _Look at me_. How cowardly of you to break up with me and not even look into my eyes. “Why bother to know?” He inquired, bitterly. Harsh. “Would it even matter, Liam? Would it make a difference?” His eyes narrowed, and I saw the fire inside of it; burning so intensily, it almost blinded me, forcing me to look away. _I couldn’t_ …

I slipped around, unable to stare at him any longer. Face submerged on my hands, _I won’t cry_. I felt his hand touching my shoulder, I could’ve hold the touch, allow the warmth of his palm to penetrate into my shirt and find my body, but I snapped instead, shaking my shoulder as I felt his grip loosen and then retreat. “Alright, Liam, **_fine_**.” He roared, I could hear the moviment around the apartment as he backed away, he’d either leave or lock himself in our room- not so much _ours_ anymore. I placed my hands on the counter, my head shrinked as I stared down at my shoes, trying to focus on something else. Then I felt his presence again, behind me. I hoisted my head up, his reflection quivering on the kitchen’s cabinet glass. He didn’t seem angry, but resigned. Even… _cheerful_? 

I clenched my eyes as I turn to stare at him, his hands hidden behind his back. “You wanna know If I’m with someone else?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Theo yanked his lips upward in a smile, _how could he_?

And then he flaunted one of his hands, holding a tiny square box, shining bright in black, shivering. It took me a minute to process what I was seeing, trying to gater my thoughts as he leisurely marched toward me… so cerimounisly, so charmingly. “ _This_ is the answer, Liam,” He grinned, opening the little box and revealing… _a wedding ring?_

It was a thick, silver-plated ring. I couldn’t help but cover my mouth with both hands, in complete awe. I probably made a very dinstinctive expression because Theo couldn’t stop giggling and biting his lower lip, but that I noticed only before l locked my eyes on that stunning, jaw-dropping, mesmorizing ring. I couldn’t feel my legs anymore, they’d turned to jelly as Theo got on one knee, straightning his back as he rose his hands to say those words I’d never forget. “ _You_ are the answer. Will you marry me, Liam Dunbar?” I fell on both knees, not minding the pain I felt. I clutched my hands on his shoulders, our eyes meeting.

“So… you’re not cheating on me?” I asked, incredulous. Theo laughed out loud. “I would _never_!” he promised me, to my alleviation. “It was a cruel, but memorable prank - to get into you in a rollarcoaster of emotions, I wanted to get you so low that you’d feel the blissful relief of going back up high.” I couldn’t help but punch him lightly on his shoulder where my hand rested. “I suppose that’s a yes?” I bowled out crying, and the tears came storming out… For all the things I haven’t cried in the past few months, I was crying now. “It’s a yes, it’s a yes!” I assured forcefully, as we rose from the ground and hugged. His hands, the hands of my husband, sealed around me. He only recoiled so he could put the ring on my finger, before he hold me again. His lips crushing onto mine, our tongues dancing together in sheer harmony.

And as the gold strings of sunlight bathed our kitchen to bless this moment, I knew that this was the happiest day of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks would be awesome, positive or otherwise. I'm trying to improve my writing, so it'd be much appreciated getting your point of view. :)


End file.
